The Policemen's Ball
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Olivia has a date to the Policemen's Ball, and Elliot is jealous


It was Friday late afternoon as Elliot stared across his desk

It was Friday late afternoon as Elliot stared across his desk. Home stretch, he thought. _I have to ask her, I have to ask her now._ It was stupid, why couldn't he just ask her? He stretched out in his chair pulling his arms up over his head; now or never he thought. What was the big deal anyway? He couldn't understand why he could not get the words out. He had to do it, and he had to do it now.

"So, Liv, you ah… you going to the policeman's ball?" he blurted out. There, he did it…well sort of.

"Yeah, we kind of have to, don't we? I mean we did get nominated," she said, as her head tilted to the side with a smile.

"Right," he said, embarrassed of how stupid he must have sounded, "Couldn't have done it with out you."

"Elliot Stabler that sounded like a compliment," she said in a friendly tease.

"So, you want me to pick you up?" Maybe he could trick her into going as her date, make it sound like it was just a work thing, but it was a work thing, he thought.

"Umm--Thanks for the offer El- but--"

"Too slow, Stabler, don't you know, Murphy already asked her?" Munch butted in.

"Murphy?" Elliot asked confused, who the hell was this, Murphy guy? More importantly, why the hell was he asking his partner out?

"Yeah, Officer James Murphy, from the 5-9" Munch said, enjoying every second of watching, Elliot squirm.

"Thanks John, but I don't remember asking you," Elliot snapped. He looked in Olivia's eyes and saw disappointment.

"Well, he asked me, and he's single, and cute, so why not?" After all she wasn't going to wait around for Elliot to ask her, not that she hadn't tried. She waited for as long as she could. She had held James off for a week, so when Wednesday morning came and he still didn't ask, she agreed to go with James. Besides, why would Elliot ask her to go anyway?

Of course she had a date. Olivia, always had a date. He was had been out of the dating scene for too long, he thought.

"Well I'm outta here, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Olivia said standing up and walking out. Elliot felt very uneasy about tomorrow, he was not looking forward to it, not anymore.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia slept in until 10, something she rarely got the opportunity to do. She had woken up with a smile on her face, for the first time in a long while. She had a lot of stuff to do before the Ball; hair cut, hair dye, pedicure, manicure, facial, and she was looking forward to every moment of it. _I'm going to look great for Ell--JAMES!_ She corrected, _Fuck I have to stop doing that,_ she thought.

EOEOEOEOEO

"Hey Maureen," Elliot said to his daughter.

"Yeah Dad?"

"You got any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, Jim is taking me out to a fancy restaurant; for our 2 month anniversary," she said and Elliot was waiting for her pupils to start popping out red hearts, like in cartoons, "Why Dad?"

"Oh nothing, just this Policeman's Ball thing," He said in a low voice. What was with his women dating, James and Jim's, he thought? He now hated anyone named Jimmy, Jim, or James.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dad, why don't you just ask, Olivia?" She asked innocently.

"She's got a date," he said unable to hide his disappointment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you upset by it Daddy?" She asked giving him a hug.

"What? No, I'm not upset! Why would you say that?" He said in a nervous panic, as he realized his daughter could see right through him.

"Dad, relax I'm not a child, I know how you look at her…I know how you feel about her."

"Maureen, I love you, but you're crazy."

"Oh-ok, Dad, go ahead deny it."

And before he could get a word out she was out the door.

Is it that obvious?

EOEOEOEOEOEO

It was 5:15 and no sign of Olivia. She was never late and Elliot couldn't help but wonder what was taking her so long. These thoughts kept running through his head and no matter what he did he could not stop thinking about it. _James probably took her for a roll in the hay before the ball_ he thought jealously._ Maybe they would just skip the ball AND LAY IN BED ALL NIGHT! _He was screaming angrily inside his head. _What has this woman done to you,_ he thought?

Elliot looked around his table, Cap, Munch, Fin and him all sat dateless. Maybe this job was too hard, not one of them could hold a stable relationship, let alone a date. He couldn't sit there anymore, "Any one need a drink?" He asked the guys. They all shook there heads no.

He headed to the bar and made some small chat with the other officers--then he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had on a black strapless dress that went all the way to the floor, it also had a slit that went all the way up her thigh, her hair was down an looked beautiful, she had on a pair of stilettos that made her legs look like they went on forever. She looked so elegant, so classy, so god damn sexy! He felt his heart beat a million beats per minute, and it then dropped to the ground when he saw him with his arm around her. He turned away, and hoped she didn't catch him starring at her.

They walked up to the table where the rest of her Co-workers were sitting. "El, not here, yet?"

"He's at the bar," Don said watching, Munch and Fin drool over Olivia, "Olivia, you look amazing, honey."

"Aw, thanks Cap," she said, as she set her purse on the table and asked, James if he wanted a drink from the bar.

EOEOEOEOEO

She put her hands on Elliot's back and turned him around.

"Hey there," She said with one of those smiles that warmed his insides.

"Hey," he nodded, he couldn't help it he looked her up and down, taking each inch of her in. That dress…was too much.

"Stop checking me out, Stabler!" She teased uncomfortably.

He laughed, "sorry, you look beautiful, Liv."

"Why, thank you, El!" She said nudging her elbow into his.

"So you made it," he stated trying to make small talk.

"I did," she said swaying nervously on her heels.

"How's it going with, James," he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"So far so good," she said with a smile as she looked over at him and waved.

He couldn't help it, he was jealous.

A voice was heard over the speakers telling everyone to get back to there seats, as the awards were about to start.

Elliot and Olivia walked back to there table. He pulled out her chair and they sat down next to each other, James on the other side of Olivia of course. He had thought about sitting in between them, but he resisted.

EOEOEOEOEO

"And the Best Detective Partnership Award goes too--Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, of the one-six!"

People applauded and their table hooted and hollered as they walked up to accept their award.

After the awards were given the music came on and it was dancing time.

James asked Olivia to dance and she happily accepted. Elliot couldn't watch as he took her hand as she got up from the table.

He didn't mean to stare at them. It was like watching a car accident, he just couldn't look away. He heard Munch, say something but he was too distracted.

"Elliot!" Munch, said louder.

"Huh?" Elliot said comming out of his jealous stupor.

"He bothers you that much, Huh?" Munch asked.

"Man, if I didn't know any better, I would say you had bad for Olivia, Stabler," Fin said quietly, so Cragen didn't hear.

"You guys are crazy, I'm going to the bar," Elliot said, hoping to God the alcohol would make all of this go away.

"That guy is totally in love with his partner," Fin whispered to, Munch.

"Well, look at her!" Munch said.

They all stared and watched Olivia dance. The girl had moves, who would've thought?

Elliot stood at the bar and watched Olivia dance with James. She was amazing, the way her body moved like that; her hips, her waist, and those legs. He took another sip of his beer. He couldn't stand it; he had to dance with her, just one dance. He had no control over it.

He walked over to the pair, and asked James if he could cut in and like in a movie, the song changed to a slow one, 'Hungry Eyes'.

It's ok, Olivia mouthed to James and Elliot pulled her close into him.

"I love this song," he whispered into her ear.

"And the movie," she said with a bit of laughter.

"Yeah, well you made me watch _Dirty Dancing_, like 100 times at least!" He said and they both laughed.

"You can deny it all you want Elliot, but I know you loved it," she said, as she put her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," he whispered in her ear, as he rested his head against hers.

She felt his warm breath on her ear, and it drove her crazy.

"So, where'd you learn to dance like that?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

"My other job, I'm much better with the pole though," she joked.

"Ahhh--I thought you looked familiar the first time I saw you," he teased back.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Before they had even realized it, they had danced for 3 songs.

"I better get back to my date, he's going to think something's going on between us, not to mention the rest of our co-workers," she said, as she turned Elliot towards there table where everyone was looking at them with suspicious eyes.

"Ahh yeah," he said and walked her back to the table, his hand on her back.

They both blushed as they got back to the table, and the rest of the table noticed, as well.

EOEOEOEOEO

It was the end of the night and Elliot wanted so much to bring Olivia home. He couldn't stand it if, James took her home. He wouldn't be able to bear thinking about what they would do. He started to panic, "Olivia, I just got a call we gotta go," he said hoping she would fall for it. After all everyone else from there squad was gone.

"Oh…James I'm so sorry, I gotta go," she said as she sweetly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That's ok, I understand," he said looking suspiciously at Elliot the entire time.

EOEOEOEOEO

As they got into the car, Olivia spoke, "So--what do we got?" She asked him as she slipped her seatbelt on. As she leaned over to click the belt into the holder Elliot couldn't help himself but take a peak down her dress.

"Uh--" he said like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Olivia, don't be mad…"

"Oh shit, Elliot what did you do?" She asked.

"There was no call…"

"What? Elliot what the_ hell_ are doing?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Liv, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but the thought of that guy taking you home…touching you…I --"

"Elliot Stabler, you son of a Bitch! I'm not one of your daughters!" She yelled.

"No! It's not like that, I don't-- I don't look at you like a daughter," he said._ Oh know she has this all wrong._

"Well, then tell me what it is like, because I'm one second away from jumping out of this car!"

"Ok ok….just calm down…I couldn't let him take you home," he said keeping his eyes on the road, not daring to look at her.

"Why, not?"

"Because!" He snapped, "because--I wanted too," he managed to get out.

"Wanted too, what?" She shouted as her arms shot up into the air.

"Take you home," he answered as they arrived at her apartment, "let me walk you in so I can explain…please," he said as he looked into those brown eyes he couldn't get enough of.

"Fine," she said still angry.

"You know Elliot, you ruined the best date I have had in 2 months!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Liv I'm so sorry," he said as she handed him a beer.

"What is going on with you Elliot? Why are you acting so weird?" She asked.

He couldn't get up the nerve to tell her, he couldn't say it…he could not say he loved her, because his ego was not good at rejection. So instead, he decided to show her. He took their beers and placed them on the counter. He pulled her close--way too close, and he planted a kiss right smack on the lips.

"Elliot!" She said still lip locked with his. And she felt the warmest tingle run all over her body. She was so confused and pissed that she didn't fully realize what was going on. When she came to, she pushed him off of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Jesus Christ, Elliot!" She yelled as she saw the shame in Elliot's face. His head was looking at the floor, he was embarrassed…and he never looked so appealing. She took a slow step close to him and placed her hands along his jaw lifting it up so his lips touched hers. His eyes widened as Olivia began kissing him.

They took a deep breath and she put her head down on his shoulders, "What are we doing Elliot? What is this? Do you just want a fuck?" She asked tears gathering in her eyes.

"What? No…I don't know what this is, but I know that I can't stop thinking about you, everyday, every night, every time you touch me my body tingles, and I can't concentrate. I know that when I thought of you with that, James character I felt like someone took a knife and stabbed it into my heart."

"Elliot--do you have feelings, like 'real' feelings for me?"

"Well, if I don't then there is something definitely wrong with me," he said and she laughed out loud.

"And your laugh--that laugh…and your smile…Olivia, I think I'm in love with you, and I think I have been for some time now…and I know that I shouldn't be, and that we're partners and--but no matter how much I tell myself 'no' my feelings grow stronger until it eats me away."

Well, if she wasn't crying before she was definitely crying now.

"Elliot Stabler, that was the sweetest, cutest, nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He didn't say anything; he just stood there, starring at her.

"Well, kiss me you fool!" She yelled, this time a happy yell.

He gave her a smirk, and pulled her in tight, "I have wanted to this for sooooooo long--" he said as he gazed into her eyes and swept a piece of hair that was it covering her eye.

She was sure that her heart had stopped. The anticipation was killing her. It was so emotional, she couldn't help--she laughed, and she couldn't stop! She started laughing so hard she almost choked, which only made her laugh harder.

It was contagious, Olivia's laugh made him laugh too. So there they were inches from each other dying of laughter.

When finally were able to catch their breath, Elliot went in, catching Olivia off guard. Her mouth was open from laughing so hard, and then his lips were planted on hers. It was wonderful, it was playful, it was new but--but--most importantly it was HOT, like steamy hot.

"sooo--" Elliot said parting from her lips.

"Where do we go from here?" she said finishing his thought.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think we just take things as they come. See where this goes," she was looking at his hands that were entangled with hers.

"So--we just see-where this goes?"

"Just see where it goes," he repeated.

"Okay," he said and kissed her gently on the lips.


End file.
